Between the borders
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: Dos hermanos entre los bordes: entre el amor y la locura, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, en un mundo que no esta preparado para oir su historia. Warnings: Incesto. Yaoi.
1. Positivo

**Gaaaaaaaaahh!!!!! Nunca crei que pudiera escribir algo asi!!!!**

**Pero desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir un MPreg de Hetalia, pero me dije que si lo hacia de una otra pareja no seria tan interesante y por eso lo hice de una pareja que hiciera la historia más dramatica (o algo asi).**

**Asi que si no les gusta el incesto entonces para que lo abrieron?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al tipo que lo dibujo (XD) no a mi TT^TT**

**-**

**-**

**-**

En el cuarto de baño de una casa con apariencia antigua, estaba uno de sus habitantes arrodillado frente al inodoro. El joven estaba cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra buscaba algo para limpiar los restos de lo que había sido su desayuno. Él había estado en esta situación desde hace casi dos semanas.

Dos semanas desde…

"Matthew?"

Esa voz que resonó en las paredes de la habitación continua, era la que hacía que el corazón de Matthew latiera más rápido de lo normal.

"E-en el baño…"

El sonido de pasos acercándose se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la persona que los hacía apareció en la puerta.

"Te siguieron las nauseas?"

Matthew solo asintió. Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas al pensar cuál podría ser la razón de su estado. Las mejillas rosadas del joven pronto se empaparon y de sus labios se escapaban pequeños gemidos de tristeza.

La otra persona en la habitación se arrodillo al lado del joven que lloraba, rodeando los pequeños hombros de Matthew.

"A-a-Alfred…?"

La temblorosa voz de Matthew llamó débilmente al otro joven.

"Si?"

"Tú crees que pueda ser…"

Alfred no tenía que esperar a Matthew para que terminara de decir toda la frase. Él sabía lo que significaba.

Alfred acarició lentamente el cabello de Matthew, al mismo tiempo que asentía ante la pregunta.

Los gemidos de Matthew se hicieron más fuertes al momento que se giraba para esconder su lloroso rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Alfred hacía un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Todo el trabajo fue en vano cuando la enorme tristeza de su hermano lo contagio y pequeñas lágrimas de amargura bajaban por sus mejillas también.

Sabían que esto podía pasar, pero nunca se preocuparon. Pensaban que las probabilidades eran casi nulas.

Esto no les preocupo, ni siquiera les pasó por la mente que les pasaría, cuando unieron sus cuerpos. Aun sabiendo que eran hermanos.

Pero esto no sucedió a la primera, ellos tuvieron más encuentros por al menos desde que cumplieron los 18.

La causa de lo que estaba pasando sucedió hacia apenas dos semanas y media.

Ese día había estado lloviendo fuertemente. Matthew había estado todo el día en su habitación. Se escuchaba el sonido de las fuertes gotas de lluvia golpear el techo y la luz se había ido hacia un par de horas. Alfred todavía no llegaba, y las otras dos personas que habitaban en la casa no estaban.

Matthew estaba tratando de terminar su tarea del día, pero su mente seguía divagando en otras cosas. El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse no impidió que siguiera con sus fallidos intentos de concentrarse. Matthew pensó que Arthur o Kiku, el tercero y cuarto habitante de la casa, era el que había llegado. Lo que no esperaba eran los fríos que atraparon su cintura.

"Alfred…"

La voz de Matthew fue apenas un suspiro, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Alfred deseara cada vez más a su hermano.

Las expertas manos de Alfred recordaban los lugares que hacían que el cuerpo de su hermano se dejara llevar.

"A-alfred…m-más"

La petición de Matthew pronto fue cumplida por su hermano. Alfred levantó a Matthew de la silla de su escritorio para llevarlo hasta su cama y recostarlo lentamente.

Alfred comenzó a acariciar el frágil cuerpo de Matthew. El sonido de la lluvia ambientó ese momento tan íntimo entre los hermanos, sin saber que lo iban a estar lamentando después. Matthew dejó que su agotado cuerpo se acomodara junto al de su hermano en la calidez de su cama y Alfred rodeó los hombros de su hermano.

Ambos estaban a punto de ser apoderados por el sueño, pero el sonido de voces rompió el momento e hizo que tuvieran que levantarse. Ellos no podían dejar que las otras dos personas descubrieran su prohibida relación.

Matthew se vistió nuevamente cuando Alfred salió de su habitación.

Por los siguientes días nada cambio de lo normal. Pero al cuarto día desde que los hermanos tuvieron su encuentro intimo, Matthew comenzó a tener náuseas en la mañana. Él culpaba la comida que había preparado Arthur la noche anterior, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando las náuseas seguían por toda una semana.

Kiku, una de las personas que vivía en esa casa, se percataba del estado de Matthew, pero también culpó la comida de Arthur también.

Matthew no mejoraba, además, otros síntomas se habían sumado a este. Los otros síntomas comenzaron a alarmar a Matthew. Alfred comenzó a preocuparse también, todos esos síntomas solo traían una idea a su cabeza.

Eso nos dirige hasta donde comenzamos.

Matthew seguía llorando tristemente en el pecho de su hermano. Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y rojos, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar.

Alfred estaba consolando a su hermano, sabía que tenía que mostrarse fuerte para Matthew. Y, aunque, también había lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, su hermano estaba sufriendo más que él.

Aunque ellos sabían perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Matthew, aun necesitaban una respuesta más clara.

"Porque no…intentas hacerte una prueba?"

Los ojos de Matthew adquirieron un brillo de esperanza. Él pensó que aun habría una remota posibilidad de que esto solo fuera a causa de un virus y que en realidad no cometieron ese error.

Esa misma tarde Matthew hizo una prueba casera. Ahora estaba esperando el resultado del pequeño aparato.

Los minutos que estaba tomando en dar resultado se sentían como horas para Matthew. Él se sentó en la tapa del baño, la impaciencia estaba comenzando a hacer estragos con su mente.

Matthew tomó la pequeña prueba con una de sus manos y espero a que el resultado saliera.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Gemidos de desesperación y tristeza se escaparon de entre sus labios. Matthew cayó de rodillas en el suelo del baño abrazándose a si mismo y dejando caer la prueba al suelo.

Alfred entró corriendo al pequeño cuarto de baño y abrazó a Matthew fuertemente. Alfred tomó la prueba que estaba en el suelo al lado de su hermano.

El resultado hizo que Alfred comenzara a llorar también.

Aunque presentían cual iba a ser la respuesta que iban a recibir.

Y aunque quisieran evitarlo, era inminente…

…Matthew iba a tener un bebé.

-

-

-

**Que** **les parecio? **

**Yo no estaba segura de subir este fic (porque me sentia rara por escribirlo) pero espero que les aya gustado (a mi tambien me gusto ^^)**

**Y ojala dejen reviews ^^ (pero nada que sea criticando el fic -3-)**


	2. No podría hacerlo sin ti

**Por fin logre terminar este capitulo!**

**Me tarde mucho porque lo tuve que re-hacer, el archivo que ya estaba terminado se borró! y lo hice otra vez -w- me gusto más como quedo este pero bueno...**

**Juro tardarme menos en el otro y perdon por no subir en mucho rato , pero la escuela me come TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Hidekaz Himaruya ((asi se escribe?))**

**En fin, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

"¡Aléjate de mi!"

Matthew estaba corriendo lo más rápido que la lluvia y su estado actual lo dejaban, huyendo de una persona de la que nunca pensó querer alejarse, de una persona que significaba el mundo para él, pero que en esos lo había lastimado como nadie lo había hecho.

"¡Matthy, espera!"

"_No me llames por mi nombre…solo lo haces más difícil"_

Las lágrimas asaltaron una vez más sus ojos, la voz de su hermano diciendo su nombre solo hacia que la herida en su corazón sangrara más.

"¡No! ¡Vete!"

Alfred hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano y lo siguió hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar su mano y detenerlo.

"Matthy, de verdad, yo no queri-"

"¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi!

Matthew se giró un poco, solo para golpear la mejilla de Alfred con la mano abierta, usando esto para escapar de la mano que lo detenía.

La voz dolida de Matthew gritando de esa manera, y el golpe que acababa de recibir, por fin, hicieron entrar en razón a Alfred. Había hecho sufrir a su amado hermano de la peor forma posible. Alfred no siguió avanzando, tenía que dejar que Matthew se tranquilizara antes de tratar de disculparse.

El chico de cabello ondulado siguió corriendo, Alfred lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo cuando dio vuelta en una esquina.

_Matthew caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela para encontrar a su hermano y, por fin, irse a casa. El día de hoy no había sido uno de los mejores, empezando en la mañana, al despertarse, el sentimiento de culpa llegaba a su cuerpo y le provocaba nauseas, en la escuela, uno de sus maestros había perdido su tarea y tenía que rehacerla, en la cafetería los dolores de espalda y sus cambios de humor solo hacían que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, cosa que no quería, ahora solo esperaba poder encontrar a su hermano y caminar juntos a su casa. Como si el Cielo hubiera oído sus plegarias, Matthew, vio un poco más al frente a hermano._

"_Al…!"_

_El chico trató de llamar la atención de Alfred levantando un poco su mano y saludándolo._

_Alfred notó este gesto y camino hasta estar al lado de su hermano, y así salir juntos por la puerta principal._

_Ambos caminaban en silencio, no es que estuviera mal, pero si era algo incomodo._

"_Y…Matthy…?"_

_Alfred trató de romper el silencio empezando una conversación que, por el momento, no tenía un fin._

"_¿Si?"_

"_Tu yo somos hermanos… ¿cierto?"_

"_La última vez que revisamos así era"_

_Matthew estaba algo confundido por la pregunta que su hermano le hacía, pero aun así le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa._

"_Y, tu sabes, vamos a…tener un…-"_

"_Si, ya se"_

_El chico de cabello ondulado contestó muy rápidamente, casi con frialdad, pero él solo no quería tocar ese tema._

"…_entonces…me preguntaba…."_

_Alfred se rió nerviosamente y evadió el contacto visual con su hermano._

"_¿Te preguntabas qué, Al?"_

_Matthew estaba presionando al otro chico para que dijera claramente lo que tenía atascado en la garganta._

_Alfred estaba buscando palabras para poner lo que quería decir de una forma en que no fuera muy ruda…_

"_ME PREGUNTABA, ¿QUÉ HARIAMOS SI NUESTRO BEBÉ NACE MAL?"_

…_y fallando en hacerlo._

_Las palabras que acababan de salir de entre los labios en los que Matthew se había perdido tantas veces, lo hirieron mucho más de lo que él había pensado que lo harían._

"_A-al…"_

"_Porque, tú sabes, los bebés que sus padres son hermanos normalmente salen mal"_

"_Alfred…deten-"_

"_Y no creo que quieras quedarte con un bebé __**deforme**__, así que tendríamos que hacer como en las películas, dejarlo en la puerta de la casa de alguien en medio de la noche"_

"_¡CALLATE!"_

_Matthew ya no quería seguir escuchando esas cosas que lo mataban por dentro, poco a poco, y la única manera que paso por su mente fue correr, y su cuerpo obedeció inmediatamente, dejando atrás a un Alfred muy confundido._

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que el sentido de alerta de Kiku se activara.

"A-arthur-san…espera, debo ver quien es…"

Kiku apartó como pudo al ingles de su cuerpo y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, cerciorándose de que su ropa cubriera lo suficiente.

"M-matthew…"

La sangre de todo el cuerpo de Kiku pareció irse directo a su rostro al verse con la ropa en desorden y el cabello despeinado enfrente de uno de sus compañeros de casa.

Matthew sonrió forzadamente y removió sus mojados zapatos de sus pies, el agua escurría de su cara y su ropa, haciendo invisibles las lágrimas que aun bajaban de sus grandes ojos.

"Estaré arriba para no molestarlos…"

Kiku sonrió aun apenado pero regresó a la cocina en cuanto vio desaparecer a Matthew en las escaleras.

El chico de cabello ondulado abrió la puerta de su cuerpo y entró rápidamente, cerrándola con la espalda y deslizándose lentamente hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo.

Sollozos ahogados llenaron la habitación, haciendo eco y regresando a los oídos de la persona que los provocaba.

Matthew dejó de llorar y se secó los ojos. No iba a dejar que esas tonterías lo lastimaran, al menos no más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

"No te preocupes…yo estaré aquí para protegerte…"

El chico acarició su estomago y empezó a entonar las canciones de cuna que recordaba, quedándose dormido en la mitad de la primera.

Matthew despertó cerca de dos horas y media después, su espalda estaba algo adolorida, pero se lo atribuyó a la posición en la que estaba dormido. Se levantó con cuidado y se sentó en su cama, recostándose y viendo las fotos que adornaban su mesita de noche. Cuando sus ojos encontraron una de él y Alfred su corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal, inmediatamente tomó su celular y marcó de memoria el número de su hermano.

"A quién engaño…no podría hacerlo sin ese idiota…"

El chico oyó timbrar el celular varias veces, pero cuando le contestó el buzón de voz, colgó.

"¿Por qué no contestas?"

Matthew tecleó rápidamente un mensaje y lo mandó a su hermano, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Entonces, el chico bajo corriendo las escaleras, apresurándose a tomar su abrigo y sus botas de lluvia.

Arthur se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido de alguien corriendo detrás de él, pero no se levantó para evitar incomodar al japonés que dormía en sus piernas.

"Matthew, a don-"

"Volveré en un rato, solo tengo que ir por algo"

El chico de cabello ondulado le sonrió a su compañero de casa antes de salir por la puerta e internarse en la lluvia.

Matthew no sabía hacia donde corría, su cuerpo se movía solo. Pero, a medida que los edificios y casa se le iban haciendo familiares supo a donde se dirigía.

_Izquierda._

_Izquierda._

_Derecho._

_Derecha._

_Vuelta en la casa azul._

_Sigue la línea de restaurantes._

_Vuelta en la esquina y llegas…_

"…al parque"

Las palabras abandonaron los labios de Matthew, sonando no más fuertes que un suspiro. El chico se vio frente al parque que había visitados cientos de veces en su infancia donde solía ir a caminar con los otros tres habitantes de la casa. Lo recordaba todo, los viejos juegos que rechinaban, los sauces con ramas enormes, incluso las piedras donde, más de una vez, se había lastimado. Cada pieza de ese lugar le traía un pequeño recuerdo, pero recordar no era la razón por la que iba, tenia que encontrar a Alfred.

Matthew buscó con la vista alguna señal de su hermano, se detuvo cuando vio la silueta de alguien que podría ser Alfred.

"¡Al!"

El chico corrió a cruzar la calle para acercarse a la otra persona, aun sin haberse cerciorado si era o no su hermano.

"¡Alfred!"

El otro individuo se dio la vuelta, dejando ver a Matthew la cara tan única que pertenecía a su hermano.

"¡Matthy, cuidado!"

Matthew había estado distraído viendo el rostro de Alfred que se había quedado a media calle sin notar lo rápido que un auto se acercaba a él. El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque alguien lo levantó y lo sacó de en medio del paso del auto. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Matthew tardó un poco en captar que su hermano, literalmente, lo había salvado de lo que hubiera sido un accidente que pudo haber lamentado.

"A-al…"

Alfred levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de su hermano gemelo clavados en los suyos. Inmediatamente Matthew lo abrazó por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarlo. Sentir a su hermano tan cerca lo hizo sentirse mal por todas las cosas que le había dicho hace unas horas.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que la voz preocupada de una mujer los interrumpió.

"Por Dios, chicos, ¿están bien? Lo siento mucho, no me fije y yo…"

La mujer, al parecer la conductora del auto, estaba obviamente preocupada por si había lastimado a alguno de los dos.

"Estamos bien señora. No tiene porque preocuparse"

Dicha mujer solo se alejó lentamente, asintiendo, mientras subía a su auto y arrancaba, dejando a los hermanos bajo la lluvia.

Matthew volvió a fijar la vista en su hermano, antes de recargarse en su pecho y llorar otra vez.

"Matthy…?"

"¡Eres un idiota!"

Alfred hizo una cara de confusión que, si hubieran tomado una foto, hubiera valido más de un millón.

"¡¿P-p-porque?"

"¡Por dejarme solo cuando te necesitaba! Aun si fueron unas horas, ¡te necesitaba! ¡No podría criar a nuestro bebé yo solo!"

Matthew comenzó a "golpear" el pecho de su hermano, deteniéndose para abrazarlo por el cuello una vez más y llorar más ruidosamente. Alfred solo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y acarició el cabello de su hermano.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Matthew decidió hablar otra vez.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa…Arthur debe estar muriéndose de los nervios"

Alfred asintió y trató de pararse, quejándose al apoyarse en su pie derecho.

"¿Te lastimaste?"

La preocupación en la voz de Matthew era notoria y su hermano no quería preocuparlo más.

"Solo es una torcedura, sobreviviré"

Alfred dio su sonrisa de superhéroe y tomó la mano de su hermano para regresar, cojeando, a casa.

"Hey, Matthy"

"¿H'm?"

Matthew se detuvo un momento en lo que estaba haciendo, vendar el tobillo de Alfred, para escuchar a su hermano.

"Perdón por…decir todas esas…cosas… ¡de verdad no quería decirlas, solo estaba-¡"

"…nervioso"

Matthew le sonrió con comprensión a su hermano.

"Yo tambien lo estoy, todo esto me aterra tambien, pero…se que terminará bien, algo dentro de mí me dice que todo estará bien…que nos ira bien a los dos…"

Alfred se acercó al otro chico para limpiar los indicios de lágrimas que se formaban en los enormes ojos azul/violeta de Matthew.

"Algo me dice que este pequeño va a estar inundado de amor, ¿no lo crees?"

El chico de cabello ondulado asintió, terminado de vendar a Alfred.

Alfred se acercó aun más a su hermano, deteniéndose a milímetros de sus labios, siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

"¿Que fue eso?"

Matthew vio la puerta por encima de su hombro, pero regresando la atención a su hermano al no oír nada más.

"_¡¿QUE?" _

Fue lo único que que describía lo que Kiku acababa de oír al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin querer había escuchado parte de la conversación que tenían los hermanos dentro de la habitación, tanto fue el shock que había dejado caer las tazas de té que les traía a los otros dos chicos.

"_¿Que fue eso?"_

Kiku escuchó preguntar a Matthew, por lo que se cubrió la boca con las dos manos y se recargó en la pared del oscuro pasillo, deslizándose hasta tocar el suelo.

"_Que han hecho, chicos…?"_

_-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los deje picados? XD Lo siento pero TENIA que dejarlo así!**

**Que les pareció? Les gustó que Kiku se enterara de esa manera?**

**Y debería hacer que Arthur se diera cuenta en el siguiente o no?**

**Dejen reviews!**


End file.
